idolsengokufandomcom-20200213-history
3776
|image = 3776.jpg |reading = minanaro |abbreviation = |number of people = |region = |activity period = 2013.6.22 - |label = |office = |producer = |official website = |catch copy = }} は、Fujinomiya local idol group It is the idol group which started the activity as the successor group of TEAM MII. の由来 Career 2012 *4.29 富士宮市の市制70周年事業「わが町のAKB」オーディションが開催。 *6.2「宮元気70まちなかにぎわいまつり」でTEAM MIIデビュー。 2013 *4.28 TEAM MII「やっぱり君はそうさバッチリさ」「みんなの富士宮やきそば」「わかってよねえ先生」が3枚同時リリース。 *6.22 3776が富士宮市役所で公式デビュー。 *11.2 Season#2がスタート。 *12.22 3776初のCD「わたしの世界遺産」をリリース。 2014 *6.22 「心配のタネ」「序曲」を2枚同時リリース。 *8. Season#3がスタート *12月28日 「ラブレター」（Season#3として初のCD）をリリース。 2015 *2.8　3776Extended初披露。 *4.26　Season#3.1がスタート。3776の研修生制度3770が終了 *5.2　3770の元メンバーがMi-II（TEAM Minanaro-II）として活動開始。 *7.11 下北沢Basement Barで「3776の避難計画とワンマンライヴ!」を開催。3776初のシングルCD「3.11」をリリース *10月28日 「3776を聴かない理由があるとすれば」をリリース。 2016 *1.16 ワンマンライブ「3776ライヴにいかない理由があるとすれば」を開催 *3.7 「3776ライヴにいかない理由があるとすれば」の音源がOTOTOYより配信 *3.30 『私の世界遺産』が再発売 *4.16 7インチEP『八合目にゃまだ早い c/w 日本全国どこでも富士山」を販売 *6.15 「水曜元気広場」が開始 *7.18 「海の日ポートフェスタ2016」で963(くるみ)とのコラボ963776(くるみななろ)として「ストロー」をパフォーマンス *8.15 ワンマンライブ「盆と3776が一緒に来るよ！」が新宿LOFTで開催18。ゲストはamiinA。井出によるソロプロジェクト「もうすぐ高校生活」が発表された。又3776 #Season4に向けて新メンバーの募集が開始された。 *8.22 井出ちよののソロデビューアルバム『もうすぐ高校生活』がOTOTOYで配信開始 *9.28 『もうすぐ高校生活』がCDで販売開始 *12.28 『心配のタネ』が再リリース *12.31 花と食の元気広場が閉鎖 2017 *1.1 『お正月だよ！獅子舞じゃなくてちよのの舞！』が開催 *2.12 『木村沙織全国ツアー2017』が開始 *3.5 『木村沙織全国ツアー2017〜The Last Game〜』で千秋楽 *5.3 『3776復活ライブ』で‪元Peach sugar snowの広瀬愛菜が3776(山梨)として参加。3776はリンクアイドルになる事が発表された Members Name：IdeChiyono(井出ちよの) Nickname：Chi-chan Birth date：May 3, 2001 Name: HiroseAina(広瀬愛菜) Birth date: May 20 th, 2003 Hometown: Yamanashi Prefecture former member Unnamed：HaeaseIna(原聖菜) Birth date：September 23, 1998 Name：NakaharaRina(中原莉奈) Birth date：22 April 2001 Unnamed：TakiYuka(瀧結花) Birth date：September 24, 1998 Unnamed：SuzukiSakura(鈴木さくら) Date of birth：October 11, 2000 Name：MitsumotoTomari(三本真梨) Birth date：January 3, 1996 Unnamed：Mochizukizona(望月玲那) Birth date：May 1, 2000 Unnamed：SaitoHina(齋藤妃夏) Birth date：August 25, 2000 Discography 私の世界遺産(2013.2.22) # mi-na-na-Rock IIInstrumental # 私の世界遺産 # 君と一緒に登りたい # 大噴火はいかが？ # コケモモ # 私の世界遺産Instrumental # 君と一緒に登りたいInstrumental # 大噴火はいかが？Instrumental # コケモモInstrumental 心配のタネ(2014.6.22) # 心配のタネ # もぇもぇ片想い # ニュートラル # Neutral -bossa style-Instrumental # 心配のタネInstrumental # もぇもぇ片想いInstrumental # ニュートラルInstrumental 序曲(2014.6.22) # 序曲 # みにきて！ # さよなら小学生 # ～みななろ劇場～『私は世界遺産』Acting # 序曲Instrumental # みにきて！Instrumental # さよなら小学生Instrumental ラブレター(2014.12.28) # 温暖湿潤山ガール # デジタルネイティヴ # 誰かのモノです # A∩B # 時空ラブレター～アフター大噴火の世界の君へ～ # 温暖湿潤山ガールInstrumental # デジタルネイティヴInstrumental # 誰かのモノですInstrumental # A∩BInstrumental # 時空ラブレター～アフター大噴火の世界の君へ～ -Radio Edit-Instrumental # （答え合わせ） 3.11(2015.7.11) # 3.11 # 避難計画と防災グッズ # 3.11Instrumental # 避難計画と防災グッズInstrumental 3776を聴かない理由があるとすれば(2015.10.28) # Introduction # 登らない理由があるとすれば # A # 水でできている # B # 洞窟探検 # 避難計画と防災グッズ # 日本全国どこでも富士山 # C # 春がきた # 湧玉池便り # 生徒の本業 # D # 旅ふぉとセレクション # E # 八合目にゃまだ早い # F # 春は巡る # 3.11 # Ending TEAM MII 全曲集(2015.12.30) # やっぱり君はそうさバッチリさ # やっぱり君ともそのうちバイバイ # 湧玉池便り # も☆ちょっと女の子 # みんなの富士宮やきそば # ゆるメーター # ゆうれい商店街 # わかってよねえ先生 # ノートブックの私 # こそばゆいな 僕だけのハッピーエンド(2016.6.15) # 僕だけのハッピーエンド # 僕だけのハッピーエンド Instrumental もうすぐ高校生活(2016.8.22) # もうすぐ高校生活～Introduction # ハートの五線譜 # 体調管理のために # ギャル子大ピンチ! # カードリーダー # 台風一過 # 授業は今日も # ラジオネーム # 部活引退の次にすること # さらば高校生活 歳時記・第一巻(2016.11.24) # 正月はええもんだ # メリークリスマス&ハッピーニューイヤー # 盆唄音頭 # メリークリスマス&ハッピーニューイヤーInstrumental 即興曲集第一集(2017.3.27) ;CD1 # 即興曲 150208 # 即興曲 150321 # 即興曲 150405 # 即興曲 150418 # 即興曲 150419 # 即興曲「ドローン~富士信仰」 160116 # 即興曲 160116 # 即興曲 160615 # 即興曲 160629 # 即興曲 160713 ;CD2 # 即興曲 160727 # 即興曲 160810 # 即興曲 160824 # 即興曲 160907 # 即興曲 160921 # 即興曲 161012 # 即興曲 161026 # 即興曲 161109 # 即興曲 161123 # 即興曲 161207 # 即興曲 161221 公開実験《山梨版》(2017.6.28) # 私のものです！《山梨版》 # もうちょっとおやすみ《山梨版》 # 桃としらすの歌《山梨版》 # 見えない《山梨版》 # 私のものです！《山梨版》Instrumental # もうちょっとおやすみ《山梨版》Instrumental # 桃としらすの歌《山梨版》Instrumental # 見えない《山梨版》Instrumental 公開実験《静岡版》(2017.6.28) # 私のものです！《静岡版》 # もうちょっとおやすみ《静岡版》 # 桃としらすの歌《静岡版》 # 見えない《静岡版》 # 私のものです！《静岡版》Instrumental # もうちょっとおやすみ《静岡版》Instrumental # 桃としらすの歌《静岡版》Instrumental # 見えない《静岡版》Instrumental 公開実験《LINK MIX》(20178.30) # 見えない《LINK MIX》Case of イトウヨシノリ # 桃としらすの歌《LINK MIX》 Case of S.A.L. as ROMANTIC PRODUCTION # 見えない《LINK MIX》 Case of OTONARISOUND # もうちょっとおやすみ《LINK MIX》 Case of 西中島きなこ # 桃としらすの歌《LINK MIX》 Case of ひろし/せまし # 私のものです！《LINK MIX》 Case of skddj # 見えない《LINK MIX》 Case of フカヲ # 私のものです！《LINK MIX》 Case of 直枝政広 # もうちょっとおやすみ《LINK MIX》 Case of 掟ポルシェ # 桃としらすの歌《LINK MIX》 Case of motan # 見えない《LINK MIX》 Case of 永田壮一郎 未音源化 *旅ふぉとセレクション *JAPANだらだら節Demo#1 *まぼろし音楽 *序曲集 Appearance Movies *LOCO DD 日本全国どこでもアイドル(2017年9月30日) 3776、静岡版 or 山梨版ランダム収録の7inchヴァイナルをリリース 田中要次ら３監督と3776　FantaRhyme　オトメ☆コーポレーション　が舞台挨拶　『LOCO DD 日本全国どこでもアイドル』初日情報解禁 脚注・出典・参考 Multilingual English English by Fandom English by generasia Related Links Wikipedia アイドル戦国時代Wiki - seesaawik 外部リンク 公式サイト Twitter Category:3776 Category:Mt. Fuji Category:Local idols